Breakfast Tease
by butterfliesndut
Summary: Ever since Effy and Freddie together, his life has been filled with her. here's a little flick when she started to show some syndrome of depression and she couldn't stop herself from having sex with Freddie. When Freddie stopped her, she wouldn't stop teasing him during the breakfast until he gave it up to her.


The sun started to glare through the window; Freddie opened his eyes slowly, and trying to get up and remember what he did last night, however he felt too tired to get up. What was there to be remembered anyway? Effy had filled each second of his life, whatever happened last night it may have connected with Effy.

His body felt cold. His shirtless torso felt attached to the floor, the smell of alcohols was strong in his throat. He still wore his boxer apparently, sticky one. He also could feel his manhood stood up. He sighed for awhile.

He tried to get up, his palm traced the hanged bed sheet next to him. As he was be able to put his head on the bedside, he found his shirt.

Effy was wearing it.

Her brown hair was mess up, and empty alcohol bottle was lying next to her. Freddie rubbed his eyes as he gazed at her body. His brown sweatshirt hid half of her torso; her belly and panty were shown. A satin black-laced panty blended with her bare pale skin thigh. Freddie loves her, from the first time he met her. There was never doubt about that.

Every inch of her, the small heart-shape scar on her forehead, her curvy body, her lips, her eyes, her soft skin. He would admire her all day if he is allowed to.

He got up and laid next to her, putting his arms around her as if she was a small glass crafted Teddy Bear that needed to be protected. Slowly his lips pressed her forehead, down to her neck. He gave tiny bites until she groaned.

"ahhh…." She groaned and moved her hands around as she slowly gain consciousness.

Freddie slowly traced his hands inside her shirt, rubbing her braless body.

She opened her eyes. "Freddie…" She whispered. Freddie smiled and kissed her lips slowly. "Good morning."

She smiled and pulled him into stronger kiss, however Freddie started tickling her. "My god. Freddie! Stop." Her laugh was hoarse but it broke into thousand-tinkling fairy dust in his ear.

They looked at each other for awhile. "Let's get some breakfast." He whispered.

"No." She insisted. She pulled him back and kissed him again.

"I'll give you what you want after this, love. I promise. Come on!" He got out of the bed. Effy stood on the bed, showing off her body to him.

He pulled her in and kissed her belly, and then he turned around and gave her a piggy back ride. "Let's get some pancakes!" He shouted as he bounced her up and down.

"Ha ha ha…" There are always many things about Freddie that make her laugh. Freddie is so easygoing and funny. He was always seem more mature and kinder than most other boys. Freddie is a kind of a good guy that Effy never thought she would fall in love with.

Freddie put her down on the dining chair. "Here's your pancake today, my queen." He joked as he put a plate of pancakes down.

"why, thank you." Effy laughed.

Freddie was a much better cooker than she did. Probably living without his mother made him that way.

Effy won't stop gazing at Freddie as he put a blueberry jam at the top of the pancakes with whipped cream at the top. Then he sat opposite her, grabbing his own pancakes.

Freddie found her gaze and smiled. "what?" he asked, sheepishly.

She stared at him and looked away, her pride shown. "Nothing." She slyly smiled.

As Freddie busying himself with his pancakes, a sly intention went into her head. She slowly licked her blueberry jam from her forks, trying to tease him. She took a little bit of a whipped cream and put it on her middle finger. She licked the whipped cream off and put the middle finger in and out of her mouth.

Freddie stopped eating and finally let his attention lock on her.

"Uhm… tasty." She whispered as she kept on teasing him.

Freddie's shoulder hardened.

Effy got up out of her chair and lay down on the table, pushing her pancake plates away. Freddie started to get nervous, although she had shagged Effy hundreds of times before, at times like this when she teased her, he couldn't stop himself from being nervous.

His eyes locked onto her body, unable to look away. Effy got up, kneeling on the table. She took a can of a whipped cream, put up the sweatshirt and sprayed some onto her belly. "Look who got hard." She winked at him.

His hands were trying to reach her, but she moved away.

"Oh, fuck it Effy. Come here."

"A. a." She shook her head. "I'll come when I want."

Freddie stood there, staring at her. "Fine… fine…" he smiled. "I'll wait." He gave her a strong glare fill with lust.

Effy slowly crawled across the table, pushing Freddie's plates away. She sat on the edge of the table, spreading her legs wide, on each side of Freddie's thighs. Freddie's eyes widen, unable to hold anymore. Effy pulled his head closed to her belly, letting him lick her until there's no more cream left. His hands roamed on her back, feeling her backbone.

After all the cream has gone, she pulled his head away. "You see this?" She pointed at her panty. "Well, I'll put this here." She sprayed more of a whipped cream into the inside of her panty.

Freddie was almost looking like a ravishing beast that would eat her up.

"Shit." He smiled. "I would love to eat you out."

He started licking her without taking her panty off, letting his fingers roaming around the lips of her pussy, this time teasing her.

"ahh…." Moaned start to escape her lips.

He chuckled. "Love it much?" He put his tongue from the side of her panty, licking the clitoris, moving into the lips of her pussy, while letting his finger gave a circular motion onto the clitoris.

She nodded for awhile, still moaning, and roughly put his head deeper into her crouch. "In, Freddie. In…" She whispered.

Freddie felt her pussy got wetter by seconds but he was never intended to go in. He let his middle finger rubbed onto it for awhile, letting Effy losing her breath, moaning harder, but not closer to her orgasm. Then he stopped, and pulled away.

"Fuck you, Freddie." She gasped, and jumped onto his lap. She sprayed more of the whipped cream on to his neck and started to kiss his neck vigorously. "Look at who's hard." She chuckled.

Freddie's dick felt hard under her pussy, she could feel it. She can't wait feel it inside her, but it wouldn't be fun to just let him get what he wants.

Freddie pulled up her sweatshirt. Her breast beautifully hanged, this time he took over the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over her neck and breast. "This is heaven." He whispered before licking each trace of cream on her neck, leaving a little bit of bite marks as he went down. He licked down her breast, stopping when he reached her nipples. He sucked her nipples while letting her other hand massage her other breast.

"Freddie…. Freddie… Ah…. Oh…" She moaned while letting his name out of her lips.

"You taste so sweet. And wet." He licked and eat her other nipple out, while her hand went down onto his boxer, feeling his dick under her sticky wet panty.

"Yours is hard." She gave a twitch on the head, and felt the skin of his dick. She rubbed her hand all over, and going up and down giving pleasure to Freddie.

"Oh Shit. Effy." He suddenly moved back, feeling his pleasure increasing. "I really… fucking… love you…" his voice was cut off in between his moan as Effy moved her hand faster.

"Why won't you?" She slyly smiled.

Before reaching his orgasm, Effy stopped.

"That's for teasing me." She whispered next to his ear.

"Geez." He shook his head. He pulled her closer, and roughly pulled the lace of her panty. Her shaved pussy looked fresh, with a little bit of cream on the opening.

"Why don't we put it in? Hum?" He raised his brown as rubbed his dickhead on Effy's opening. Effy closed her eyes, and felt the contact of her pussy with his dick, and she nodded.

Freddie carried her and penetrated her slowly. He moved his hips, waiting for Effy's rhythm as she felt his dick tight inside her. His dick went in and out, rubbing her clitoris. She couldn't help but start moaning.

Her hips moved faster, reaching up into his rhytm. "Freddie. Faster. Ahh…"

Freddie felt her pussy tighten his dick, as the sound of the wetness between their frictions grew louder.

As their pleasure building up, he moaned louder. "Fuck. Effy. This is... just... ah... so good. Effy...!"  
Effy was moaning the same thing, "Freddie. Harder. Harder. Please."

Finally Freddie couldn't take it any longer, he reached his orgasm and he couldn't stop his ejaculation. Effy felt a strong warm liquid burst inside her, leaking from her opening. They lowered their rhytm until they finally stop.

Freddie kissed her on the lips. "Shit, Effy. I really fucking love you."

"Well... I love you too." She smiled.

She took his hand and lick his middle finger. As Freddie took out his dick from inside Effy, Effy smiled and gesture his middle finger into her hollow, masturbating herself with his finger. She closed her eyes and throw herself back, taking her own rhytm with his finger.

"Ohh... Ahh..." She moaned.

From the look of it, Freddie knows there will be more than one penetration he has to do today.


End file.
